Even in industrial situations, where the majority of operations are mechanised or automated, it is still necessary to make use of manually operable pressing irons of traditional structure for pressing some parts of clothing articles Traditional pressing irons, however, have a rather massive, heavy body and it can easily cause the operator to tire, particularly if the handle is awkward or uncomfortable. Moreover, the work station is often very hot due to the heat applied by the pressing iron and this can cause substantial perspiration of the operator, particularly the hand gripping the handle of the pressing iron, and there is also a not insignificant risk of burning if the handle should get extremely hot during use. This fatiguing situation is manifestly brought about by a lack of study of the design of the pressing iron's handle from an anatomical point of view. It is appropriate, moreover, to emphasise that such pressing operations engage workers in the clothing industry for rather prolonged times so that the said disadvantages can detrimentally affect both the physical and psychological well-being of the worker and the manner in which the work is performed.